The stress-related suppressive effect of fasting on the human gonadotropic (LH) axis is augmented by the negative feedback action of estradiol. This thesis will be tested by applying placebo versus estradiol-impregnated skin patches on a fasted and fed day in healthy adults and observing the negative feedback action of this naturally occuring steroid in the two nutritional environments. GH will be measured as a control hormone.